Progress Party (Dorvik)
Yellow/Gold Purple|Seats1 Title = Senate|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Counties Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.progressparty.dk|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dorvik|political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik|elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Progress Party (Fortschritts Partei), often known simply as Progress or the Progressives is a political party in Dorvik founded in May 4046. It runs on mostly a big-tent platform, advocating a more liberal and progressive set of policies than the ruling far-right Dorvish Social Nationalist Party. It was formed by a large group of local politicians and citizens in the nation to create bridge between the far-right and far-left politics dominating the nation in the form on the DSNP and the SED. Party founder Eberhard Ackner who is also the first party leader and presidential candidate rose to fame quickly, with his staunch opposition to the extreme establishment garnering him much praise. The party rose to first place in opinion polls relatively soon and after robust campaigning, won both its first presidential and general election. The party slipped in popularity minorly for the next election in 4053 but was enough to reduce them from first to third place. However they managed to remain in government, this time as a junior partner in the wartime National Coalition with historic rivals the DSNP. However the party won its first majority, albeit slim in the following election. History During the mid 4040s, Dorvik was experiencing a surge in dissatisfaction in the established order. Working class voters in particular responded positively to the Progress Party's message early on with Eberhard Ackner at the time of the party's founding frequently topping polls as the nations most popular political leader. Despite the People's Movement also gaining strong traction, the Progressives remained the overall favourite among working class voters. By the time of the 4049 elections, the Progress Party established a clear lead in the polls and as such won the presidential election with party leader Eberhard Ackner standing for the position and became the largest party in the State Council with 169 of a possible 500 seats. Following the party's victory, they proposed a coalition with the People's Movement to block the DSNP out of government, making them the largest opposition party. One of the party's focal points is opposition to National Service, with one of its election pledges being to trigger a referendum on the matter. As such with the party being elected in the 4049 elections, in February 4050 the party delivered its promise. However the electorate overwhelmingly rejected the measure with only 23.86% voting with the Progress Party to remove it. The Progress Party managed more reforms, however with the onset of war and the growth of the People's Movement, the 4053 election resulted in the Progress Party dropping from first to third place despite a mere net loss of 17 seats. The DSNP regained its position as the largest party. In order to create a stable government to lead the nation, the DSNP and the Progress Party reluctantly formed a coalition, with the People's Movement refusing to work in this National Coalition. It is thought the Progress Party agreed to work with the DSNP on the grounds their politicians were widely regarded as the best to deal with military situations and it would be more democratic for them to lead the government due to them coming first in the election. During this parliament, most effort was put into the war as opposed to any domestic change. In this period the People's Movement also became increasingly inactive, eventually withdrawing from politics as a whole. Meanwhile whilst party leader and President Eberhard Ackner remained popular, parliamentary leader and ex-State Chancellor Ägidius Van Houten's popularity within the party was decisively slipping. He was also being seen as increasingly right-wing and incompetent. Olivia Schickedanz, a more liberal member of the party despite never holding any major posts successfully challenged Van Houten to a leadership election, a year after the party had lost the general election. Schickedanz became instantly more popular than her predecessor, and became especially popular following the dissolution of the People's Movement and became the main left-wing political figurehead in the nation. Despite never being fully supportive of the National Coalition, she decided it would be for the good of the country to stick with it until at least the next election. By the time the election was due in 4057, tensions were gradually dimming. Despite the shadow cabinet remaining identical to as it was during Van Houten's time, with Schickedanz leading it the party looked much fresher than the comparatively worn out DSNP. The party won a slim majority in the election and it was decided to end the national coalition in favour of a full Progressive cabinet. The DSNP blasted the move as foolish due to the ongoing war, but Schickedanz maintained that her party was perfectly equipped to deal with the situation themselves and resolved to end the war as soon as possible. Policies National Service Opposition to National Service is a key part of the party. One of its main promises in its first election was to deliver a Referendum on the matter, which following its victory in the 4049 elections and coalition with the People's Movement, it triggered a referendum in February 4050. Economics The party generally supports a liberal leaning mixed economy, opposing excessive regulation with the party advocating next to no regulation for very small businesses whilst substantial regulation for larger, multi-national corporations. The party also supports moderating taxes to lower numbers, especially for the working class and lower-income population. Analysts have noted the Progress Party to take a somewhat populist approach to the economy. Military The party takes a mixed, moderate approach to military issues. They advocate more restrictions on landmines and weapons of mass destruction instead advocating a higher use in more conventional weapons. Founder Eberhard Ackner stated "a bomb doesn't discriminate, it can't tell whether it's being used on friend or foe, a terrorists or an innocent child. A soldier with a gun can, we need to be more humane with our military approach in Dorvik". However overall the party is split on the matter of the military, with some advocating a more pacifistic approach whilst others are more deeply imperialistic. Civil Rights The party is mostly progressive in regards to social policy, strongly contrasting with the Social Nationalist Party. The vast majority of members staunchly oppose most social-conservatism and senior party figures have frequently bashed the perceived restrictive social policies under the DSNP government. Healthcare Creation of a National Health Service is a founding principle within the party. The Progress Party mostly supports regulating remaining private health establishments with a nationalized health service being available readily for everyone in the nation. Whilst the hospitals would be constructed, cities towns and villages without a nationalized health service would have their private health service temporarily cater to all the needs the eventual NHS would. In addition to this, the government would offer mild incentive for private establishments to nationalize. Nationalization within remaining private services would also be another option for private firms. However this view is not unanimous within the party, with Libertarian factions opposing staunchly. The party also advocates liberalization regarding abortion and euthanasia. In addition, the party wants to subsidize contraception in order to bring the number of un-wanted births down to a minimum. Law Enforcement The party supports the death penalty strongly, determining that some people are simply too dangerous to society. However the party also takes some more compassionate stances on law enforcement, believing all drug offenses should be de-criminalized. Education The party supports lowering the age of compulsory education from 18 to 16, believing that young people should be allowed to make decisions about their life with less government interference. Following their defeat in the National Service Referendum and their attainment of a full majority government in 4057, it was widely speculated that if the party elected to keep National Service due to the majority of the nation supporting it, then lowering the education age would be a priority so young people could finish their National Service sooner. Foreign Policy As opposed to the DSNP's harder stance on foreign policy, the Progress Party takes a softer, less aggressive stance. In regards to entering the war, the party was generally split and thus had no official stance on the matter. However upon their attainment of a majority government, the Progress Party vowed to end ongoing wars the nation was involved with as soon as it could. Welfare The Progress Party is generally supportive of the Welfare State, it has however voted for measures to limit some aspects of it in the past. Religion The party is staunchly secular, believing that church and state should remain completely separate from each other. Science & Technology The party overall has no large policies regarding science and technology. It is however strongly supportive of space exploration. Ecology Leadership Here is a comprehensive list of leaders of the Progress Party. Here is a comprehensive list of Parliamentary leaders of the Progress Party. Electoral History